Kira
by NeoLiquidSnake
Summary: Liquid Snake has found something very powerful and will use it to rid the world of all who appose him. But one man stands up to him and his terror!
1. Walking in the Rain

One day, Liquid Snake was sitting in his house building. Alone. He lived on the top floor of the building at the very top and looked out at the city below him from the balcony of the building.

"Snake... I can't believe you got away from me again..." Liquid Snake sayed to himself quietly.

He was depressed because he could not kill Solid Snake at there latest confrontation. So he had told all of his FOXHOUND comrades to go away and live somewhere else so he could be alone and he was all alone now so he was depressed.

Snake remembered what had happened when he last remembered talking to Ocelot.

"Ocelot, I am disbanding of the FOXHOUND now" he had sayed to Revolver Ocelot back then. Ocelot had responded by "Well, I guess this is goodbye then" Ocelot had sayed back to Liquid Snake back then.

"Farewell old friend. I'll see you again some day no doubt..." Liquid sayed. "In my mission... For Outer Heaven!"

Liquid had not seen him or Vulcan Raven, or Phsycho Mantis, or Sniper Wolf, or Octpu, or even Solid Snake since that day. Now he was all alone, so he went to take a walk outside in the rain.

"Rain... You mock me in the rain you!" Liquid screamed to the skys above of him. He was quite filled with anger at not killing Solid Snake once again the other day a few weeks ago.

But little did Liquid Snake know... He was being wached from behind. Secretly...

Liquid Snake continued to walk depressingly sadly through the rain until he reached a book. It was a dark book. The book was all black. And it was in Japanese probably.

"Hmm... It's in Japanese or English" Liquid sayed to himself once again because he does that now."What could it mean then? Mysterious..."

Liquid trailed off into nothingness.

"What is this?" Liquid punderd as he walked away with the book in his hand. He was getting quite wet and cold not because he was not wering a clothing like a shirt, but just a trench-coat. Like always.

"Maybe I would help you with that?" sayed somebody from behind.

"Who ate you?" Liquid screamed to the big monster guy behind him.

"I am not a human." Sayed him, the big monster guy, behind him.

"Really?" asked Liquis Snake?

"Yes" sayed the dark monster as he bit into an asple. It was red.

"I will terl you everything that you kneed to know now..." And then it ended.

To Be Continued.


	2. Note of Death!

"I sayed Who are you" Liquid Snake called out to the monster man behind him.

"My name is Ryuk and I am a death god who can control death and kill people. And I am going to grant this power to you, since you were the one lucky enough to go take a walk in the rain today and ended up in the park".

"Grant me this power? What are you talking about?" Liquid asked curiously... "Are you saying I can be a god and kill anybody that I want to? What power..."

"Yes. More or less... You can do as you please. As long as you keep me entertained."

"Do not worry, Shinigami, I will make my slaughtering of my enemies perfectly enjoyable and we can both laugh about it together later."

"Godd..." Ryuk sayed.

"So Shikigami, how does the power work and what is going on. I demand an explain it to me!"

"Fine, very well then... I came from the "Shinigami World" to have some fun and I did, but my old partner is probably dead now so I dropped my notebook here in the rain, but it cannot be destroyed in the rain like most books of human paper."

"What do you mean?"

"This book has the power to control death. If yoy write a person's name in it, then they will die and have a heart attack and die. If you say the time they died or the cause of the death, then it will come ture. You can even control their actions for 23 days before they die if you write it down in 6 minutes and something seconds."

"Amazing!" Liquid Snake sayed. With this, he would kill Solid Snake for sure.

"This is called a death note. We Death Gods all have our own books too, and we can write a human's name in it to extend our lives, or sometimes die, but only by an accident and because of LOVE!"

"Love? It destroys the deaths?"

"No just write names in the book".

SO after a few more explaining to Liquid Snake, he did.

"It is time to die, Brother!"

Then it was time. Liquid Snake wrote "Solid Snake" down in the book and he died probably. Liquid had finally won.

"Did it work?" Asked Snake curiously to the Ryuk?

"It should have. As long ass you know the name and face of the person you wrote down. Now, what next?

"Hmm... I remember hearing on of news that there was a problem in Japan with a guy killing people with powers and being a god, but not. Then he died..."

"Hehe" Ryuk laughed. He laughed a bit more.

"Perhaps I can use this Death book to create Outer Heaven!"

"Hmm?" Ryuk wandered outloud to Liquid Snake.

"First I will kill all of the criminals too, and then all of those who appose me, and then some of those who are not the armys."

"Good luck wtht hat. So, Is it... Time to begin?

"Not yet."

"But why?" Ryuk wandered?

" Beacause... I thank you for the power but I donot need you anymore.

"But why? How?"

Liquid sayed "Because I have someone else... He may not be Death God, but he is cool and floats and stuff too. He can help me with Outer Hevan.

"But..." Ryuk was caught off, making him quite madly.

"Now... Come on out....... The Sorrow!"

To Be Contiued.


	3. Shinigami Come Back!

"So who's name are you going to kill first" asked the Srrow.

" I have already made with the killings of Solid Snake" sayed Liquid.

"Is he truly dead"? Liquid asked the ghost man.

"I cannot say to you, Liquid." You have caused losts of death and sorrow and killed many of Earth's people. It is sad. Death is sad."

"Ok, go away then" Liquid sayed. "I want Shinigami back!" Liquid sayed.

"Fine... But I am taking the book with me." Sorrow responded.

"What?" cryed Liquid.

"You donot deserve the notebook of death. You who have killed so many. Fell my sorrow!" Then The Sorrow disappeared.

"You get back here, the Sorrow! Don't you dare give that book to somebody else!" Arghgh! Where is the Shinigami?"

"Why, I'm right over here." Ryuk sayed through a wall as he came in. " I should be erazing your memory right now for that, but losing the book was punishment enough and you did not give up it's ownership yet. It will have to stay with somebody else for a long time for that to happen."

"Shinigami, can ghosts gain ownership over it?" Liquid asked curiously.

" I do not think so... He must give it to somebody else. That is the Ghost Law in the rulebook of Death Gods for Ghosts and Shinigami and other dark type things to follow. Here..." Ryuk sayed and handed him a something.

"What is it?" Liquid wondered outloudly.

"Are you blinde? It is another Death Note. Take it, and use it, and kill with it, and hide it, and use it" he sayed. "But be warned that this is my last one. I cannot gove up my own book or I could be killed eventually even without LOVE".

"Wow" Liquid sayed, not really understanding the fritening monster man. "But now there are two books out there... Oh well, at least Solid Snake is dead." Liquid Sake sayed.

"Now with this, I can finally build Outer Heaven!" Liquid sayed and began to look up names on the internet and wrote them in it for fun and to test his god powers. "Hahehehehahaha!"

"Liquid... It seems that the Death Noteing shall continue in this world after all."

"Here I come... Outer Heaven!"

Meanwhile, in "Other Place"

" It seems killing has started again, all over the world's America.

"Hmm... Most interesting".

"But it is not just criminals dying, it's army men and Russians this time too."

" I see... Prepare the Helicopter. I'm going to Japan to investigate".

"Very well, Mr. ____.

To Be Continued.


	4. Someone Takes Action Somewhere

"Hello everyone. This is the news. The news is that there are people dying all over America and the internet. The army is getting killed and the Marines and the Navy. Criminals are getting killed too."

The whole was worried about the death of the people and were in a storm over it. One day, a man came on the radio television and spoke about the deaths some more.

"We should be very afraid of this situation" sayed one man.

Then another sayed "yes".

"We must get all of the remaining tanks, Hind helicopters, and Navy and then- Aughhgh!" The man screamed out in loud sounding pain.

"Oh no" sayed the other man.

A voice came on over the station building's intercom...

"We are very sorry but there are technical difficultys. We are experiencing heart attacks. Please stay tuned". Then the TV turned iff and the building suddenly caught on fire because Liquid sayed "the building would caught on fire" in his notbook.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Liquid roared in laughter from the seat on his couch. Ryuk sat there beside him, even though he could float, leaving not a lot of room for Liquid.

"You are killing a lot of criminals and newspeople and armys, Liquid Snake" Ryuk commented.

"Yes... It is all a part of my plan for the rise and of Outer Heaven!" Liquid told him back.

Meanwhile, deep in the wild of Japan...

"I am having no luck in the search for Kira here... I'm heading back to Tokyo, to take a plane to somewhere else, then probably somewhere else, and finally... America!"

"Alright sir, I'll meet you at the secret airport underneath the normal airport. We'll launch your secret plane at a secret time and get you back to where America is secretly."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, somewhere else in America...

"We do not approve of all of the killing going on. Go out there and find the killer and stop the killer and kill the killer. Kill him..." one mysterious voice commented to another.

"Alright... I think I may know who it is..."

"Then go... And get FOXHOUND to help you catch him because even though they have betrayed the United Stats of America, they will still help you. Especially if Killer is after them too."

"Now go!" another mystery man sayed.

"Alright... Mr. Patriots".

To Be Continued.


	5. The New Location

L was flying in his plane now that he had taken from his special hidden airport in Tokyo, Japan. He had to make sure his flying pilot couldnot see anything because he was L. When the plane landed at the secret airport in America, L got off and walked away above ground.

"Now where do I begin..." L wandered.

L built had a large building built and moved in with Watari and some guards who were blindfolded so they couldnot see him and they were hidden behind the front door's plants with stun rods.

"Watari, what is the news?" L asked the man.

"The news is that there are a lot of people dying, especially bad guys and Russia." Watari answered.

L was the world's best detective in the entire world. He was incredibly genius and had stopped all of the Kiras in the past, even the smartest ones, so this would be a simple matter for L to accomplish. "L had been from many different countrys in the past and Watari was his advisor from Brittish.

"Let's analyze this then" sayed L. He looked over the list of the deaths and came up with a theory.

"There are more people dying in America than anywhere else and that is why we are here, but Russian soldiers are also dying so this man must have worked with or against Russians in the past and is mad about it probably. "Also, most other military people are surviving so he man probably wants to create a world with more military and the navy."

"I see" sayed Watari very understandingly.

"We should check for a list of war criminals and terrorists and Russian betrayers for this man who is Kira then."

Meanwhile in Liquid House.

Liquid was at the top of his building looking out in the rain. Someone had recently just made a new tall building nearby but he was not very interested. He had been killing many people he did not like while Ryukl watched.

" I am going to make a call to my old comrades now, Ryuk. I will invite them over to the new base I have and do all the killing from there while we also do other things. I will keep this all a secret from them so do not worry."

"Liquid, there is something you should know. If anybody ever touches the book then they will also be able to see me and maybe know what is going on. Understand?"

"Got it" replyed Liquid and they packed up and left the house building for now.

Liquid arrived at his new base and found that Sniper Wolf was already there waiting for him. Vulcan Raven and Psycho Mantis arrived soon after too.

"It's time. Let the rise of Outer Heaven begin once more!" Liquid yelled to them.

Later that night, Liquid killed more people and Otopus showed up at some time.

"Liquid, how are you going to stop them from finding out anything." Ryuk asked him alone.

"Do not worry Shinigmami. They are busy helping me with my main plan. And together, they will create Outer Heaven and nobody will be able to stop me now with Snake gone. I shall be victorius!" Liquid sayed.

Meanwhile, at the bacvk entrance tot he base, somebody was entering and cut all of the security camers away.

"Your mission is to check on the former FOXHOUND terroritsts that were once led by Liquid Snake. Don't fail."

"Don't worry Colonel, I won't."

"Alright then. Good luck... Raiden."


	6. The Intruder

Liquid was in his bedroom building now, working on killing people on TV. He was beginning to get bored of doing this though, when Sniper Wofl walked in.

"Liquid. What is this all about?" Sniper Wolf asked him curiously.

"What do you mean?" answered Liquid.

"Why are we doing all of this? What do you hope to accomplish?" replyes Niper Wofl.

"I am going to create Outer Heaven with our might!" sayed Liquid.

"But what if Snake comes back again?" sayed Wolf.

"He won't... Because SNAKE IS DEAD."

"What? But..." sayed Snieper Wolf

"Don't worry about it... He's gone."

"Alright. Goodnight Liquid."

"Later" sayed Liquid.

MEANWHILE NEAR THE UTSIDE OF THE ABSE

"Raiden... Get into that base and take out the former FOXHOUND rebels. Especially there leafer Liquid Snake."

"Got it. I'm going in, Coolnel.

Raiden snuck into the base, avoiding security cameras as he went, and found his way to the main room. Once there, Raiden snuck past more cameras and over to the large computer.

"That's strange... There's nothing on here. Maybe they just moved in today..."

"Correct."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"It is I" sayed Raven. " I am Vulcan Raven, and I am from Alaska.

"Alasak? You must be one of the FOXHOUNDs." Raiden stated.

"Tell me little man. Have you ever heard of the ear pull games?"

"No, what is it?" sayed raiden.

"It is when one man and another man pull on eachother's ears until they cannot any longer." "I excelled at that event."

"What's your point? If you want a fight then let's go."

"Very well... The snake and the raven will face off once more."

"Snake?"

"Show me what you can do" sayed Raveb and then he attacked.

MEANWHILE, IN THE TALL BUILDING

"Watari... Have you discovered anything of interest yet?"

"I'm afraid not" Watari answered":(.:

"Hmm... I think it's about time we took action ourselves. I have recently discovered that a new military base has been mysteriously attacked recently. I'm going to go take a look."

"But will you be safe going out like that?" Watari asked, concerened.

"Don't worry... I'll be taking a mask and your W cloak. They won't get a good look at my face. Besides, the government has already sent somebody in to investigate. He'll take care of the security cameras and any other traps they may have set for me. From there it will be as easy as not getting caught... Finding Kira before he finds me." And with that, l left the Tall Building.

MEANWHILE

"Heh... You're pretty good little man" Raven sayed.

"You too" sayed Raiden.

Raiden ran at the man and tryed to slash his blade, but Raven shot bullets with his huge machine gun, stopping him.

"Raven... What's going on out here? You're shooting too many bullets for me to sleep... Ah, it seems we have an intruder" sayed Liquid.

"Are you Liquid Snake?" asked Raiden.

"Yes." Sayed Liquid. "And what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to kill you" Raiden sayed. "You're a threat to everybody."

"Heh... Just try it then" sayed Liquid.

"Ah... Are you going to use the book?" sayed Ryuk.

"No. I don't need it for somebody like him."

"Heh... This should be good" sayed Ryuk.

"Raven... Step aside. It's my turn to habdle him".

"Very well..." Raven sayed and left to the side.

Raiden ran at Liquid and slashed his sword once again, but Liquid dodged it to the side and CQQCed Raiden to the floor. Then Liquid punched him a few times and pulled out a gun to shoot bullets at him.

Raiden stood up and blocked the bullets with his sword, running at Liquid once again.

"You're boring..." sayed Liquid. "If you're not Snake... Then die!" Liquid fired a bullet at Raiden as he kicked him away, sending him flying across the room. While he was down, Liquid approached him and held the bullet gun up to his head.

"Die."

To Be Continued.


End file.
